


Star Fox Christmas Dreams

by EmileTheWatcher



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileTheWatcher/pseuds/EmileTheWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been five years since They broke up, five years since she became Kursed, but now, after a chance meeting on Christmas eve she realizes shes no the only one whos missing something. Just a bit of Christmas fluff I wrote. Read and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Fox Christmas Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a quick foreword, this is kinda a sequel to my chirstmas story from last year, which I'll be uploading here shortly, so if you feel like your missing something, you should check that one out. It should be right near by under the title Star Fox: Christmas Eve in an Old City Bar.

_**Capital City, Corneria – Five Years after The Old City Bar** _

* * *

 

She trudged through the thick snow that covered the street, her heavy combat boots leaving wide trails as she worked her way around the city. Looking at her you couldn't guess much, she wore form fitting pants with armored knee caps and had a thick jacket that was pulled over her dark green combat vest and purple shirt. Across her back swung the currently empty holster for her custom made heavy blaster. The only real thing that you would be able to tell about her was that she was a blue furred vixen who's face was always in a scowl surrounded by her purple hair. She radiated such anger usually that people would cross the street to avoid her, not even wanting to risk the chance of bumping into her.

 Those that worked on the seedier side of the law knew her though, not by her face, but by the purple half moon and circle she wore on her arms. Some said she was cursed, and that was the name she had chosen when she reinvented herself a few years ago, it fit nicely with how she felt her life was going, so she changed a letter and had the paperwork and cyber trail made that would prove it. Kursed. After she had appeared a few years ago, she was now known system wide as one of the most feared bounty hunters around. No mark was too dangerous and no job was too deadly, as long as the price was right she would do any job. Some part of her scoffed as she thought about the morals that she used to hold high, but that had all changed when _he_ did.

 Kursed stopped and looked down at the red snow around her feet, a quick glance around and she spotted the source, the red light from a star atop of the bar from across the street. Kursed blinked as memories that she had buried tried to make themselves known again and she glanced at her wrist where her personal computer was installed, a quick glanced showed her that it was the twenty-forth of December. Kursed glanced back up at the bar then checked to make sure there were no cars coming before she walked across the street and pushed open the old fashion door to enter the bar.

 As she pushed into the bar she saw that it had been remodeled since she had last been in. She paused, had it been almost five years now, it seemed like longer, although she couldn't exactly figure out why. As she stepped in she noticed that the bar seemed bigger then before, the owner had knocked down a few walls and made it so that the bar itself was an island in the middle of the room, with a long counter running around it with another ring of backed bar stools for his customers to sit at, tables were spread abound the room in clusters of three and four, and the dim lighting had been replaced and the bar was brightly lit. Yet somehow the bar still had a run down and homey look to it.

 She worked her way through the bar to sit down at the island, the old bulldog who was here the last time she came walked over and stood in front of her. She let him look his fill before he spoke. “Don't reckon I've seen you before, what can I get you?”

 Kursed almost blew it right there, she wanted to say the usual, but stopped after she opened her mouth. Instead she cracked her neck and spoke, her voice deeper from the modulator she had attached to her throat. “I hear this bar has some sort of special tonight.”

 The bartender nodded as he picked up a glass and started cleaning it. “That it does, you would like one I trust?”

 Kursed snorted “That's why I asked about it.”

 The Bartender frowned “No need to be rude miss, just doing my job. I'll have the drink ready for ya in a bit.”

 In a few minutes Kursed had the special apple cider mix in front of her and was sipping at it gently. As the warmth moved down her throat it seemed to spread throughout her body, she closed her eyes and for the first time in years, she thought about _him._ Thought about that last year together, where they spent more and more time apart, where he began to act strangely, always trying to protect her before out right banning her from missions where she would have to set foot on the ground. She could have lived with that one, maybe. But what broke it for her was when he tried to ban her from flying. Her hand tightened on her glass as she thought about the fight that they had, and his...righteous and pitying attitude, like he was the only one who knew what was best for her.

 “ _Krystal...I need to talk to you about something.”_

  _Krystal looked up from where she was working on her Arwing, making sure it was ready for tonight's trip to Corneria and their visit to the bar. She smiled at Fox as she laid flat on the wing of the fighter and looked down at him. She had tried to start the conversation with a joke “Sure whats up Fox? Need to tell me its too dangerous for me to fly now?”_

  _Fox's pause as he stared at her had the smile sliding off her face. When he opened his mouth and said nothing, Krystal slid around and dropped off the Arwing, landing in front of him. She stared at him, dressed in his jeans and shirt and refusing to meet her eyes. Hoping this was all part of an act Krystal waited, she was going to make him say it first. Maybe then he would think about what he was doing._

“ _Yes.” he said softly._

 “ _Yes what?” she replied just as softly as she crossed her arms across her chest._

  _Fox kept his gaze on the ground “...I don't want you flying combat anymore...”_

  _Kryatal had hoped that while he was staring at the ground that he would realize that he was about to do something stupid. But he didn't. Krystal's voice was deadly quiet for her next word “What?”_

  _Fox was still staring at the ground, when he opened his mouth Krystal snapped “Look me in the eyes and tell me that. Don't look away like a coward!”_

  _Fox's head snapped up in quick anger “Fine! You're not flying any more combat missions with us! Happy?!”_

  _Krystal blinked “Why the hell not Fox?!”_

  _Fox shook his head as if she didn't understand “Because, its too dangerous, I...” he trailed off “I don't think you can handle yourself.”  
_

_Krystal felt her eyes widen and she sputtered as she said her next “You don't think I can handle flying?! I've been flying with the team for years, and I flew on my own a long time before that!”_

  _Fox turned his head “Yea? Well that was before, this is now.”_

  _Krystal blinked as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, and her voice had softened again “Don't do this Fox, not to me.”_

  _Fox blinked and looked at the ground again before looking up at her “I'm doing this for you, its in your best interest.”_

  _Krystal stared at him “My best interest?! How is not flying in my best interest?!” Her voice rose over the last few words._

  _Fox raised his own voice to match her “Because! I'm the leader of this team and I decide whats best for everybody!”_

  _Krystal said nothing for a moment “Then maybe I wont be a part of this team anymore!”_

  _Fox scoffed and turned his back “Fine! Go ahead, quit, see if I care!”_

  _Krystal turned to face the Arwing “Maybe I will!”  
_

_Fox started moving away still calling out to her “Even if you do really quit, its not like you have anyplace to go! You'll be back!” With that parting jab he walked out of the hanger and left Krystal standing alone next to her Arwing, tears flowing down into her fur and fists clenched in anger. She paced around the Arwing a few times still sobbing quietly and so mad that she actually punched the Arwing on her last lap. She would show him, she would. She left the hanger, went to her room and gathered her clothes and her staff, packed it all roughly into a bag and walked out of the room. She walked passed Fox who was standing outside her door and ignored him as he called out that she would be back within a week and she would be lucky if he took her back. She ignored him completely, even shutting down her telepathic abilities and locking away all thoughts of him from her mind._

  _She grabbed her anger and held onto it. Held onto it all the way into the hanger, and into her Arwing, held onto it as she flew off into space, held onto it as she ignored the incoming calls, and she held onto it for all those years, building a shell of hatred around her that would prevent anything like that from happening again. She went to Star Wolf first, planning on making Fox hurt for betraying her like he did, but that didn't work out, so she moved on, roamed the planets until desperate for food she took a bounty hunting gig. Eventually, Krystal was no more...There was only Kursed._

 Kursed blinked herself out of her memories as she heard the Bartender speak up from the other side of the island. Her view was hidden by the bottles that were stacked in the shelves, but that didn't stop her from listening in on the conversation.

 “Merry Christmas McCloud. Usual tonight?”

 Kursed didn't hear a reply but over the buzz of sound that filled the bar she heard a glass set down. Eventually he spoke. “Thanks Jake, hows your night been?”

 Kursed assumed Jake was the barkeeper and that was confirmed when she heard him answer, in a quiet voice like it wasn't meant to carry. “Its alright, had a few rough people in tonight, but otherwise my only gripe is the smart ass sitting on the other side of the island here.”

 Kursed figured she was the smart ass.

 “Want me to do something about him?”

 Jake laughed “Nah Son, _she'll_ keep, she hasn't said nothing since she ordered the special. I figure shes calmed down. So how about you, any luck with that lass of yours?”

 Kursed blinked, Lass? He moved on? It shouldn't have surprised her...but still...

 She heard the sorrow in his voice as Fox started speaking “None, my latest lead lead me as far as Zoness, but from there the trail goes cold.”

 Kursed thought about that for a moment, one of the last places she had used her old name had been Zoness.

 “You think you'll ever find her?” Jake again

 There was a pause before Fox spoke up again “God I hope so Jake, I never realized how much of a difference she made for me until she was gone. Nights like this, I just keep wishing that I'll just walk in, and she'll just be there, waiting, and we can pick up where we left off.”

 Jake was silent for a moment. “From everything you've told me over these past few years, and from the few times I met her, I would have to say she was perfect for you.”

 A quiet voice “Yea, she was.”

 Jake waited a moment “So, why did you try and change her?”

 “What?”

 Jake sighed “Son, from what you told me, about everything that happened, you loved her for who she was, but then you tried to change her. Why?”

 Fox was silent “I dunno.”

 Jake scoffed “Bull son, I've known you for a long time now, you never do anything with out a plan. You knew what you were doing and why.”

 Fox was quite for so long that Kursed thought he had left “I was afraid I would lose her. Some stray shot, some malfunction of her ship and she would be gone.”

 Jake's next words were quiet “Well, shes gone now Son, so do you want to try and pick up where you left off even though it ended the way it did, or do you want to try again and hope she'll forgive you.”

 “Try again.” There was another pause “Thanks Jake, for listening to me every year.”

 Jake laughed softly again “Son, that's my job, Barkeep is only part of what I do.” he laughed again and the two stopped speaking.

 Kursed blinked tears out of her eyes before anybody saw them and stood up. She flung a few chips down on the counter, overpaying for her drink by a fair bit and walked out of the bar. As she walked she saw out of the corner of her eye that Fox was facing the entrance to the bar and his gaze focused on her as she walked. She left with out stopping and walked down the street, her emotions rolling inside her once again. _Damn him! Damn him! He can't be like that, I built the life I did on anger at him, I can't be like this now, not if he really is sorry. It has to be lies, he just said that stuff. I won't go back to him. I won't._ She was so absorbed in her thoughts she almost tripped over the small vixen who ran in front of her. Kursed stopped and was about to call out for her to watch her step when a large bulldog ran by, bumping into her as he passed. He snarled as he chased the girl “Watch it lady.”

 Kursed blinked once then her face hardened. _Not tonight_ she thought as she stalked down the alleyway the bulldog had chased the kit down.

 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 Fox was still in the bar, thinking about his conversation. “Hey Jake?”

 “Yea McCloud?”

 Fox was still watching the door where the blue furred vixen had walked out of “This smart ass you mentioned? Blue fur with Purple hair?”

 Jake nodded “Yea, what about her?”

 Fox looked down at the ground before turning his chair to face Jake “Well, I didn't get a long look, but she looked a hell of lot like Krystal.”

 Jake laughed softly “I know, but believe me, she didn't act like your lass.”

 Fox couldn't help his next question “What did she order?”

 Jake nodded at Fox's half empty glass. “Same thing you did.” Jake shook his head. “You cant be honestly thinking that's her?”

 Fox couldn't stop those thoughts, and Jake had them pegged exactly, what if it had been Krystal? He leaned forward on the counter “What if it was Jake, what if I just let her walk out of my life again. I can't take that chance. I need to know.”

 Jake shook his head again “That ain't her son, Didn't you see the patch on her sleeve, that was the bounty hunter Kursed. Mean thing. You best stay away from her. I've heard all sorts of lovely rumors about what she does to her marks. She hasn't missed a one and shes not nice to those that are required to be brought in alive.”

 Fox nodded slowly as he leaned back into his seat “You're right of course, I'm just going crazy. I think I need to head back to the ship.”

 Jake nodded in return as Fox paid for his drink “You do that, and keep in mind what I said, keep a wide berth from her.”

 Fox nodded and walked out of the bar, heading for the dock with the Great Fox in it. He was almost there when he saw a small fox standing on a street corner. Fox frowned as he realized the kid looked a lot like him. Fox moved towards the kid and the kid turned and walked into an alleyway. Fox started jogging to follow him and almost missed the sounds of the fight. He came around the corner to the alley just in time to see a bulldog dressed in a black vest and jeans have two blue furred hands land on his shoulder and a knee come up into his groin.

 The bulldog hunched over from pain and Fox realized that the person beating him up was this Kursed woman. She didn't let the canine have a break as she grabbed him and spun him until his back was to the wall. Then she forced him ram rod straight against the wall and delivered another knee in between his legs. She drew back her fist and slugged him across the face one more time and as he reeled from the hit she grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall, ending the fight as he collapsed face first into the snowy ground with a moan of pain, he managed to roll onto his side before he passed out. Kursed waited a moment before kicking him in the chest. “Maybe that will teach ya to chase after little girls you sick pervert.”

 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 Kursed look around for the girl but only saw Fox standing at the entrance to the alleyway. “What are you looking at?” She growled at him. Fox shook his head and backed up a step “Nothing, I was just look for a young fox that had run into here.”

 Kursed looked around obviously, her gaze lingering on the thug on the ground “Well he ain't here, so take a hike.” Kursed turned around to head back to her hotel when she heard the sound of wood striking flesh and spun around to see Fox kneel over unconscious as another bulldog in the same style of clothes as the bulldog she had just beat up approached her.

 “You'll pay for what you did to my partner!” he growled as he swung the board in a vicious downward strike. Kursed caught the board in one hand and held it there. “Big mistake.” she said softly as she drove the board into the bulldogs gut then yanked it free of his grip and broke it across the side of his face. The Bulldog collapsed next to his friend and Kursed stepped over both of them to check on Fox.

 She found a cut across the back of his head but he was breathing, Kursed frowned at the happiness she felt at that, but buried it under anger as she rolled him over and shook him roughly. “Hey, wake up, or I'm leaving you here.”

 Fox said nothing, his head hung backward as she held him up by the shoulders, she scoffed and despite what she just said, slapped him hard across the muzzle. For some reason, this actually worked and Fox groaned as he opened his eyes. Kursed watched his eyes as he blinked and tried to focus. “Krystal?” he asked softly.

 Kursed let go of his shoulder and he dropped back into the snow with a groan. “I ain't no crystal.” she said as she turned around “Stand up.”

 She watched as Fox tried and failed multiple times to stand up, before she sighed. She walked over and braced a shoulder under him. She led him around the corner to where her hotel was, as they walked into the lobby, Fox murmured. “Where you taking me?”

 “My room.” was all she said as they worked their way up the stairs. Eventually they made it into her room and she let him fall limply on the bed. She shook her head and went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She sat down and started drinking, after she had downed two shots Fox moved on the bed. She looked at him as he sat up. “Welcome to the living McCloud.”

 Fox blinked and she watched as he took in the dingy hotel room. “Who are you?”

 Kursed cracked her neck “Kursed.”

 Fox said nothing for a moment “You going to kill me Kursed?”

 She thought about it for a moment. “Maybe, haven't made up my mind yet.”

 “How do you know who I am?”

 She scoffed “Please, who doesn't know Lylat's hero poster boy?”

 Fox said nothing for a moment “Can I have some?” he asked gesturing to the bottle.

 She shrugged “Help yourself.”

 Fox slid off the bed and moved like an old man, holding the back of his head. Eventually he sat down next to her and poured himself a shot. As he slung it to the back of his throat he turned to face her. “Well Kursed, are you going to let me leave?”

 She shook her head “Nope.”

 Fox nodded as he poured himself another shot “Alright. Well then, tell me about yourself...”

 Some time later, the whiskey bottle sat mostly empty on the small table and trail of clothe led to the bed where Fox wrapped an arm around Kursed's waist as he rolled over in the bed. In a sleep heavy voice that proved his brain was mostly asleep he whispered to Kursed. “I'm sorry Krystal, I'm so sorry, I always hoped you would come back to me.”

 Kursed looked down at the hand across her waist. “I ain't this crystal person.” she said softly.

 Fox didn't hear her, he just continued to mumble into her shoulder “Please come back. I need you. Please.”

 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 When Fox woke the next day to sunlight streaming through the window, the hotel room was empty. He found his clothes and made his way downstairs, he checked to see if Kursed had paid for the hotel room, and briefly wondered if he gotten drunk and imagined it all. He left the hotel and worked his way to the Great Fox.

 As he walked in Falco looked up from where he had been sitting “Damn Fox! You look like hell warmed over, you must have partied pretty hard last night. Get anything?”

 Fox groaned and held the side of his head at Falco's loud tones, which just sent the bird into a fit of laughter. “I don't think I've seen you hungover since flight school Fox!” Falco continued laughing as Slippy came in.

 “Fox!” He exclaimed as he came in “I was getting worried, I was just about ready to send a search party out for ya.”

 Fox waved him away “I'm fine Slip, just a little hungover, I'm going to head to my quarters and sleep it off. Unless something comes up, you can go ahead and leave the planet. Wake me if there is an emergency.”

 Falco was still laughing “Will do Fox, Go sleep it off ya baby.”

 Fox stumbled to his room and with out taking off his clothes, fell on his bed where he fell asleep for a long while. He woke up some time later and sat up in his bed, not quite sure what had woke him. As he sat there and thought about it almost felt like there was someone else in his head. Before he could quite connect the dots, there was a knock on the door.

 He got out of his bed and walked over to the door, as he opened it he was met with Falco's oddly empty face. He blinked “Whats wrong Falco? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

 “He still thinks he has.”

 Fox stopped, stopped moving, stopped blinking, he even stopped breathing for a moment. He turned slowly to look down the hallway.

 “Hi Fox...” she said shyly, a small tint of purple still clinging to her hair “I hear you've been looking for me.”

 Fox felt his heart beat hard “...Kry...Krystal.”

Krystal gave a slight wave and Fox sumbled forward, a hand reaching out slightly as if he was afraid that she was a ghost of his imgination. As his hand touched the side of her face gently he stroked her fur before he spoke. "Am I dreaming?"

Krystal shook her head as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes "No Fox, I'n here, I'm back, and I'm sorry."

Fox felt ears gather in his own eyes as he pulled her into a hug "No Krystal, I'm sorry, I'im sorry I tried to change you, I'm sorry for everything."

Krystal gave a wet laugh as she contiued to cry happily "Forget about all that Fox, Lets just...try again."

Fox pulled away from her "This is a dream, its a Christmas dream that came true."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya go, Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate that, Happy Holidays to whatever you celebrate. Oh and have a Happy New Year! See ya in 2013!
> 
> Peace,
> 
> -Emile


End file.
